1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control technology for assisting an opening/closing action for a vehicle opening/closing body performed by a user.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been conventionally known a technology in which while a user manually performs an opening/closing action for an opening/closing body of a vehicle, the opening/closing body is electrically caused to perform an opening/closing operation to assist the opening/closing action performed by the user. Published Japanese Translation of PCT application No. 2007-530822 (JP 2007-530822 A) describes a technology in which a function of assisting the opening/closing action of the user is activated to electrically cause the opening/closing body to perform the opening/closing operation when the user has performed the opening/closing action for the opening/closing body to move the opening/closing body to a prescribed position.
In the technology described in JP 2007-530822 A, since the movement of the vehicle opening/closing body to the prescribed position is used as a trigger for the activation of the assist function, when the opening/closing body has moved to the prescribed position irrespective of the intention of the user, the opening/closing body may malfunction (erroneously function) automatically.